1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to vehicle suspensions and, more specifically, to a cooler assembly for a suspension damper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle suspension systems typically include a spring component or components and a damping component or components. Typically, mechanical springs, like helical springs, are used with some type of viscous fluid-based damping mechanism, the spring and damper being mounted functionally in parallel. In some instances, features of the damper or spring are user-adjustable, such as by adjusting the air pressure in a gas spring. A damper may be constructed by placing a vented damping piston in a fluid-filled cylinder. As the damping piston is pushed into the cylinder, fluid is compressed and passes slowly through the vents in the piston, which are often covered by shim stacks to provide for different operational characteristics in compression or extension.
One disadvantage with conventional damping components is that thermal variations in operating conditions can cause the damping characteristics of the damping components to change. The environment that the damping components are operated in can vary widely, from arctic conditions on snowmobiles to desert conditions on off-road vehicles. Even within a given environment, the temperature fluctuation can change wildly during different parts of the day. Furthermore, as the damping components are subject to repetitive cycles, such as when a truck is being driven over rough terrain in the desert, the oil contained within the damping cylinder may heat up due to work performed on the oil by the damping piston. As the oil heats up, the viscosity of the oil will decrease, thereby allowing oil to flow more easily through the vented damping piston. Similarly, heat from nearby engine components may also contribute to the temperature of the oil. At high temperatures, such as greater than 400° F., the heat can lead to a degradation of rubber sealing elements within the damping components that could cause permanent damage to the vehicle suspension as oil is no longer sealed within the damping components.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art are improved techniques for controlling operating temperatures of a suspension damper.